User talk:Balistic Pve/Archive 1
* Is that code snippet supposed to go somewhere specific in that file, or can I just append it to the end? Da Irish Kid 23:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :end is fine. — Balistic 23:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * done. I'm heading offline in a bit due to an early shift at work. Any oter changes will either have to wait or try to message edricteo. Da Irish Kid 00:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay — Balistic 00:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *: latest code snippet added. Thanks for your patience. Da Irish Kid 03:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! [[User:Edricteo|'Edricteo']] 11:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! — Balistic 15:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * Bangkok code inserted. Mafia Wars Wiki AdminDa IrishKid 03:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Public Enemies *You into marketing or something? The way you write your factoids make it sound like you are plugging the DVD LOL. Good job, by the way, and thanks for your help! We are expected to "go live" on Monday as the official wiki of Mafia Wars, and expected to be linked to Zynga's Mafia Wars Blog. Let's keep up the good work :D Da IrishKid 16:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It was just what it said ingame. — [[User:Balistic Pve|Balistic] 16:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hehehe Zynga must get getting a kick back for that :D Oh, and so far I only got 1 piece,(literally) and it's irritating me. Da IrishKid 16:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I got three ^^ — Balistic 16:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Bangkok code inserted. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :*bangkok update done Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ty. — Balistic Clans hi man i like very much the work u did with the clans list but im afraid there is a thing i dont understand: u havent listed ILLYRIANS but u have listed Illyrian dingos which is not exactly a clan illyrians have 3 parts Knights, Defenders and Kings so before u add dingos to the list u should get better information .. thank you ╠ILLYRIAN╣♘ Indrit ALBAN :I didn't add anything, I just changed the formatting. — Balistic 01:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Holiday 2009 Holy Crap where have you been? I've been swamped with all the crap Zynga sprung on us. LOL Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::P — Balistic 18:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Gogo do Bring the Family Together — Balistic 18:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*I need a break. Was up till 4:30am, been up since 8:30 updating the wikia. Take over :P Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::— [[User:Balistic Pve|Balistic] 18:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: button backgrounds Since the backgrounds are images and since you're using css to make them work, it could be image server issues or css caching issues. Both issues happen once in a while. Images seem to have issues more often than css. The good news is that you're not doing anything wrong. It's back end stuff. JoePlay (talk) 00:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion I took care if that. Owed 08:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :] – alistic 17:08, 17 May 2010 (UTC) English / French balls I didn't check if they drop on Cuban jobs, but I found them in all other main cities. So I suspect that you can also find them in Cuba. Owed (talk) 16:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hiding Comments * Please share on how to do this! Thanks. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being level 5 in the achievements here. riyen 23:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :loool achievements. – alistic 01:44, 18 July 2010 (UTC) Event Loot Thx for helping out on the Event Loot page. I editted and it all changed all of a sudden so I gave up and I came back and saw you fixed it :) ~Mazdafreak (July 18, 2010) Re:Admin * I certainly think you have earned it, but I'll keep you off the books (i.e unofficial admin), since I know you are busy with other wikias. You have proven to be an asset, plus on a personal note, a big help in everything, especially lately. I also figured it would help you when you do pop on here. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the new icon.... would it be possible to add the combined icon to the stats template? and would this also use a bet of Javascript or something to add the two templates togeather?? I had a little go and couldn't get it to work... Smile ( talk) 23:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ps the contents on the side need updating is this in a template that is editable? :I already added it to the Stats template, with wiki code, it's simple :D – alistic 23:57, 16 August 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah so I see my bad that was where I saw the Icon in the first place just on the page that you last edited! ;) Smile ( talk) 00:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Fight-tab template added Tournaments to the template only now it goes over two lines can't seem to find the .css to edit the div can you? see top of Fights etc Smile ( talk) 23:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Template:Stats Why are you changing the Template:Stats ? You said you were asked to include this, yet it isn't working for the Wishlist Adder or much of anything else. It's making the entire display tacky looking. In Mafia Wars, we don't use combined stats of attack and defense in the game. We have Attack, Defense, Health, Energy, Stamina, and Mafia. None of the stats are combined. Yes they all help in battles, jobs, fights, etc, but the combination is tacky. Its the same as saying you have two apples, and two oranges, and then someone coming along and saying, no you have 4 app-ges. It doesn't work. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * Where in Vegas? I'm looking all over Vegas right now and don't see the combination anywhere. Plus I looked up Mafia Wars website to try to find it and this is what it says: Not Found The requested URL /mwfb/graphics/icon-attack-defense.png was not found on this server. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 18:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :What's your point, it coulda been under a different directory :P – alistic 18:40, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Unless you can show me where its at in the game and what its used for, I'm changing it back. Take a look at your North Las Vegas Page that you just edited, and scroll down to the Alves car. See how its not aligning with the page and dropping to the next line? Its the same as with the Wishlist Adder. Its dropping to the next line, expanding the boxes and misalligning things. idk what you're seeing – alistic 19:37, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Nice try. That was AFTER Johnathon made an edit to change the width of the box from 100, to 110. In any regards, those stats are not used in the game and are not needed, unless you can show me where in the game they are used.Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 19:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Users * I have those users flagged as sysops, since they are my "backup" clean team when things got really at a low point, and vandalism was at an all time high. They are contacts of mine that I have the utmost confidence in. However, I am willing to entertain desysop'ing them. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 19:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :No that's fine, but Windrazor (see here) – alistic 19:40, 19 August 2010 (UTC) * Yup I see where you keep deleting and restoring a page saying it wasn't used when it WAS being used.Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor 19:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you restoring a template that is unused and me deleting it. Also you deleting a template that IS used and me restoring it. – alistic 19:59, 19 August 2010 (UTC)